Legends, Love and Life
by In-discretion-lies-truth
Summary: Edward and Emmett have been killed. Bella is still human, but grieving for her mate and makes a decision to return to Volterra and ask for Aro's help. But who is in Volterra that may destroy everything she thought to accomplish?
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

I arrived in Volterra determined, yet apprehensive. It was a bright and sunny day and people were milling about everywhere. Tipping my cab driver I thanked him and began walking toward my target. I would not stand out here, I remained human and plain in looks, which was now replaced with despair and loneliness and no one saw anything worth taking a second glance at.

_One of the only times today that I will be thankful I'm still human._

My plan had never been flawed during the making, until just recently as I neared the clock tower where two years earlier I had been reunited with Edward, I started to appreciate the danger I was putting myself in.

_Be reasonable Bella, life doesn't matter anymore; remember death is welcome without the one you love._

I nodded, as the thought flittered by. I stroked the finger I had in my pocket.

_Don't worry Edward; I'm going to get you back._

Edward. His name echoed in my mind and almost immediately tears formed before I angrily wiped them away. I was on a mission to get him back, and I wasn't going to stop before I was killed or my mission was completed.

_You're not a soldier going to war Bella._

I wasn't sure when I started talking to myself. Maybe it was the day my family fell apart.

I slid into a dark alley, and was immediately rewarded with a growl and a pair of glowing red eyes. As my eyes accustomed to the darkness, I recognised the figure looming ahead. _Felix._

I tried to swallow my fear as it replaced the numb feeling I had been dealt the past three months. Felix was creeping closer as I forced myself to speak.

"Felix, my name is Bella and I am the mate of Edward Cullen who is son to Carlisle Cullen. He is a great friend of Aro. Please, lead me to him and when Aro hears of my news he will reward you greatly. If not, you may kill me." I remained confident and stared at Felix, silently willing him to accept my proposal.

He growled again but offered no words; instead he turned and walked further into the shadows. I took this to mean he was indeed going to take me to Aro and gave myself a silent cheer while following the tall vampire in front of me.

Ten minutes later, we arrived at some very large Victorian made doors. I vaguely remembered this to be Aro's chamber and my stomach clenched upon arrival.

_This is it Bella, don't back down or take no for an answer. Edward needs you._

The silent pep talk I gave myself allowed me to conquer what little fear I possessed and as the doors swung open, I prepared myself for the speech of a life time. Isabella Swan was gone, replaced by grieving widow – Bella Cullen.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm a new writer, it was great to see alerts and favourites from the first chapter. It was a test chapter that I wrote and posted on a whim in about 20 min's. Reviews/constructive criticism would be nice! Another chapter written in 20 min coming up!**

BPOV

As the large doors opened and Felix shoved me forward I began to realise two things at once.

_One – The last meeting we had, Aro had wanted me dead_

_Two – I am still human. Aro is going to want me dead._

_Why is my plan so flawed in the last seconds of execution?_

_Focus Bella, we don't have time for this._

I shuffled forward, focusing on walking straight and confidently until I was a good distance away from Aro and his brothers – Marcus and Caius. Bowing low, I looked up and saw three pairs of red eyes leering down at me, curious but defensive. Next to me Felix was impatiently waiting for the news I had promised would get him a reward.

"Isabella Swan, your arrival brings me great surprise, why would you return still human? Perhaps you are looking to be changed, as that is the only option that will come out of this pleasant reunion."

_Ah, creepy fake happiness mixed with a danger of death. I am definitely in the presence of Aro._

"Aro, I have come to offer you something that I believe you may find to be an extremely useful asset to your guard." My opening line was not what I had prepared, but none the less I couldn't take it back now. I hoped I sounded more confident that I felt, there was tightness in my chest making it difficult to breathe.

He perked up and looked at me curiously.

"Precede little one."

I swallowed what little saliva was left in my dry mouth; public speaking had never been my strong point. I felt the finger in my pocket once again and it gave me the strength to continue.

"Aro, my name is Bella Cullen – mate of Edward Cullen. To answer your unasked question, it was decided that I would be changed after the wedding, however certain difficulties arose and the plan was put on hold. Our coven was challenged, and a war ensured." I didn't think I could carry on, my voice wavered and I felt the tears ready to leave my eyes.

_Bella, think of Edward! You have to get through this; Aro will need your help just as much as you need his._

"We lost two of our own, Edward died protecting me and Emmett was caught off guard when we believed them all to have perished." I openly let out a gasp, trying to draw in air to continue. I felt my throat closing up and knew I would soon hyperventilate.

"Before he died, Edward told me of a Legend in which a vampire was created with the ability to bring back any other vampire who has been killed via a single body part. He said that Carlisle was researching the myth for many years and gained sufficient insight into where this vampire may be." I paused to let this knowledge sink in.

"I have heard of this Legend Aro." Caius stated, a man of little words. "The girl is telling the truth." He looked interested in me, it gave me hope to continue and so I did.

"After the war was won, our coven split up. Rose was devastated without her mate, and ran from the Cullen's; she has not been seen since. Alice is no longer part of the Cullen Coven and I am unsure of where she is. Carlisle and Esme are in deep depression over the loss of their children, they did not ask me to come nor have they instructed me to leave their Coven. They have no knowledge of this visit."

_This has got to be the longest speech in history._

Taking a deep breath I reached inside my pocket and retrieved the finger. Holding it out in the palm of my hand I looked directly into Aro's eyes.

"This is Edward's finger; it was ripped off in the midst of battle and left on the ground unnoticed. I seized it and it wasn't until a month ago that I remembered the Legend." I closed my eyes briefly willing them not to show weakness.

"This vampire would be the perfect addition to your guard. You would never have to lose another member again. However, I believe I am the only one here that knows where to find this creature, and because I have Carlisle's research hidden, he does not know either. In return for your assistance in protection and resources in the search for this Legend, you will get what is possibly the most powerful gift yet."

He stared back at me, paused in thought. The other two leaders looked at him in surprise and then looked back at me. I began to feel as if the ability to breathe had left me and briefly wondered if Aro had a new guard member I was unaware of using his gift, before the loud sound of the Victorian doors echoed around the room.

"Master Aro, I need to speak with you privately about a newborn problem" A vaguely familiar voice drifted to my delusional ears. I turned and gasped in shock.

"Jasper?" I questioned, believing that my eyes and ears were lying to me. I could not be in Volterra if Jasper was here. This must be a dream or an illusion.

_Dammit Bella! You were so close to saving Edward and it's all a god damn dream!_

His face hardened and he fell into a salute as Aro coughed loudly.

"Major Whitlock, knocking would have been polite. Do you know this girl?"

He glanced at me quickly, his face void of any emotion.

"No Sir."

The tightening in my chest increased and I felt faint. Breathing wasn't coming naturally to me anymore, it was an effort and suddenly I could not breathe at all. Starting to panic I drew in breath after breath before my vision went blurry and I sunk to the ground.

_Abort dream mission, abort dream mission!_

As I lay on the floor gasping for air while my mind screamed at me, everyone remained still, staring at me in mild entertainment, aside from one who sprang into action.

"Just calm down Bella, breathe for god's sake" Jasper was patting my head and dialling his phone at the same time. I drifted in and out of consciousness, catching parts of his conversation.

"What do you mean you didn't fucking see it Alice!"

...

"She's here, in Volterra!"

...

"You left the Coven?"

...

"Why the hell...forget it I don't have time for this, will she be ok?"

...

"Yeah. Ok. Will do. Bye."

...

This conversation bought back the last fight between Jasper and Alice. The catalyst that started the bad roll our family was on.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Jasper, I'm sorry but you know as well as I do that things haven't been the same since you attacked Bella." Alice didn't sound sorry at all from where I was sitting._

"_Alice, that was a year ago now, we got past that! Hell, even Bella's past that!" Jasper was defensive but sounded confused; the fight had started over an hour ago and Alice seemed determined to push him._

"_You know as well as I do that you don't fit in with this family Jasper, you are only here because of me and now that we're getting a divorce, I really don't see any need for you to be here the least bit longer." I was shocked, how could Alice talk to Jasper like that? He kept his distance from me, we hadn't had any more accidents like my birthday, and we barely even spoke to each other. She had no right to say these things._

"_Divorce Alice? We're getting a divorce? Where did this come from? What have you seen?" Jasper's questions were rushed, his voice thick with emotion. He didn't know this person, none of us did. Alice had changed drastically since our trip to Volterra and was no longer someone I called my best friend._

"_I've seen my true mate Jasper; I've been seeing bits of him for almost a year now. I need to get you out of the way so I can find him...I am truly sorry to cause you pain but my purpose with you has been served. You need to embrace your destiny. I don't love you anymore, please go to Charlotte and Peter; they'll rejoice that you are no longer with me. You'll find happiness again, I promise." Alice's speech ended and for a moment there was silence. _

_Jaspers voiced sounded pained as he struggled to take in what was happening. _

"_Goodbye Alice. I hope your new mate treats you well." He spat out the word mate as if it were a disease. And with that Jasper was gone, we never saw him again._

My flash back ended as I regained myself and struggled to clear my head.

"She'll be fine Master. Felix get her some water then take her to a spare room with a bed and let her rest. She will finish this conversation later." And with that, Jasper was gone.


End file.
